kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pence
Tristan Chase |va japanese = Hayato Taya }} Pence is a character from Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. From Twilight Town, he is a fifteen year-old boy and a friend of Hayner and Olette. His data counterpart is also friends with Roxas in the Simulated Twilight Town. He also appears in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, alongside Hayner and Olette, talking to Roxas and Axel, as well as in Kingdom Hearts III. Personality A good-humored boy with an even temper, he is close to Olette like a brother. He also usually ends up being dragged by Olette to help her with her shopping. He has a knowledgeable account of the Seven Wonders of Twilight Town and is apparently skilled with computers as he manages to access the computer in the mansion. Unlike Roxas and Hayner, Pence is only seen fighting once, trying (and failing) to defend Kairi from Axel. Physical Appearance Pence appears to be a rather heavy-set boy with light skin, brown eyes, and black hair and eyebrows. Pence holds his hair up using a black headband with grey lining. He wears a long-sleeved, white shirt with dark cuffs underneath a red jersey with black and white lining. The jersey sports a black silhouette of a seemingly skeletal dog with three bones above it. The phrase "Dog Street" is printed along the left side a large, white letters, which may be a nod to another Square Enix made game, The Bouncer. He also wears blue pants, blue and white shoes with grey soles, and a purple bandana around his neck. His outfit in Kingdom Hearts III receives a vanity update, his outfit is now black and white as opposed to red and black in previous games. Story ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Pence was first seen with Hayner and Olette playing in Twilight Town. Later, he appeared in the underground tunnel in Twilight Town where he used his knowledge of Twilight Town to try and help Roxas and Axel find Xion. He met Roxas again when Roxas came to Twilight Town on his vacation and helped teach him how to play Grandstander with Hayner and Olette. Kingdom Hearts II Pence had a much bigger role. He was in DiZ's Simulated Twilight Town, where he, Hayner, and Olette were best friends to Roxas. Later, in the real Twilight Town, he and his friends slightly recognize Sora after he came out of his year-long sleep, but they don't mention Roxas. The trio of friends send Sora, Donald, and Goofy off at the Train Station. Pence later becomes friends with Kairi, and tries to find her after she is taken by Axel. Outside of the Old Mansion, he, Hayner, and Olette meet up with Sora and eventually find the Simulated Twilight Town through Pence's knowledge of computers. ''Kingdom Hearts III When Sora, Donald, and Goofy first arrive at Twilight Town they witness Pence, alongside Hayner and Olette running from a swarm of Heartless. After the swarm disperses, Hayner, Pence, and Olette discuss with Sora what's been going on and the ultimate fate of Roxas. The three agree to help Sora reach the data Twilight Town in order to find him. Pence is able to log into the computer terminal inside the Old Mansion, but is unable to access the files due to them being protected. Sora, using the Gummiphone, is able to connect with Ienzo, who helps Pence remove the protection on the computer. Hayner and Olette leave to go to work, leaving Pence to monitor the computer and transporter. Later, Pence is with Hayner and Olette when they see Ansem forcefully escorting Ansem the Wise into the old mansion. Pence causes a distraction by attracting the Seeker of Darkness's attention, and Hayner joins in, giving Olette time to sneak around and escort Ansem the Wise to safety. When the group reunites later, Ansem the Wise recognizes the three as Roxas's friends from the digital Twilight Town and agrees to tell them all he knows about Roxas. At the end of the game, Hayner, Pence, and Olette join Roxas, as well as their other new friends Lea, Isa, and Xion for a gathering at the clock tower to eat sea-salt ice cream. They later attend a larger gathering of friends at the Destiny Islands. fr:Pence Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Category:Characters in 358/2 Days Category:Characters in Birth by Sleep Final Mix Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts III